thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Totem of Dera (episode)
Totem of Dera is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by J. Larry Carroll, it originally aired on September 12, 1988. Summary After finding the Totem of Dera, Mumm-Ra hands it to the Mutants to use against the ThunderCats. Story Mumm-Ra has come into possession of one of the Treasures of Thundera known as the Totem of Dera. The Ancient Spirits of Evil explain to him that while the ancient Thunderians used the Totem to heal their injuries and cure their illnesses, it also has the power to bring inanimate objects to life. Mumm-Ra then hands the totem to Vultureman and orders him to equip his weapons with the Totem. At Cats Lair, Lion-O receives an urgent message from Lynx-O who informs him that he has picked up strong signs of Mutant activity at Baleful Swamp. Lion-O along with WilyKit and Snarfer head to the location in the ThunderClaw. Al three don the Thermal Catsuits to protect them from the toxic waters of the swamp. As soon as they reach the swamp, Vultureman fires his Totem of Dera powered gun into the swamps waters, creating a number of giant snake-like creatures who cause the ThunderClaw to crash into the swamp. As Lion-O struggles to wade out of the swamp carrying Snarfer and Wilykit on his shoulders, he trips and accidentally swallows some of the swamp’s poisonous water. As Lion-O falls deadly ill, Jaga appears and uses his telepathic powers to transmit his thoughts into Snarfer’s mind, instructing him to use the Totem of Dera to save Lion-O. Still confused as to what happened, Snarfer nevertheless springs into action, wrests the totem from the Mutants, and uses it to heal Lion-O. Seeing their plan fail, the Mutants run away, but no sooner have they gone than Mumm-Ra appears and grabs the Totem of Dera from Snarfer. He then uses it to bring to life the demon of the swamp. Lion-O calls his friends who arrive shortly in the ThunderTank. However, none of the ThunderCats’ weapons seem to have any effect on the monster. So the ThunderCats use the Sword of Omens to blast a nearby waterfall. The resulting deluge washes away the swamp demon, Mumm-Ra, and the Totem of Dera as well. The victorious ThunderCats then drive back home. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The Cat-suits used by the ThunderCats in this episode were designed and made by Tygra and Panthro in the episode “ThunderCubs - Part II” to protect the ThunderCats from the freezing conditions of the Caverns of Cold on New Thundera. * The episode introduces three new water bodies of Third Earth, which are the Baleful Swamp, River of Poison, and Dismal Falls. *Strangely, Slithe is missing from this episode even though all the other Mutants are present. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by J. Larry Carroll Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)